Devices to give a user head protection from the weather and sun are well known. Coverings include stocking caps, hoods on coats, touks, scarves and baseball caps. Each individually affords a certain amount of protection for a user. However, prior to the instant invention, a combination of each or all may have been necessary to fully and efficiently protect a user's head and neck from inclement weather.
Representative of the art is:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,230-issued Jun. 16, 1998 to Sivret et al, which discloses a multifunction head apparel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,068-issued Jan. 6, 1998 to Martin, discloses a cowl to protect the head, face and neck of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,336 issued Oct. 12, 1993 to Nevins which discloses a head protector for inclement weather which includes a hood having a facial port and a neck portion surrounding a neck channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,804-issued Jun. 1, 1993 to Carey et al discloses a piece of clothing having a mask member and a scarf member joined together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,235-issued Sep. 6, 1988 to Webster discloses a cold weather mask and hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,240-issued Nov. 17, 1981 to Edwards discloses a clod weather face mask made from a thin rubber cloth-like material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,757-issued Jun. 24, 1958 to Gianola discloses a head-covering garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,982-issued Mar. 21, 1950 to Fligel discloses a hooded rain cape.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,530-issued May 19, 1914 to Cabelinsky discloses a rain cape to be worn over one's clothing.
What is needed is a hood having an attached faceguard. What is needed is a hood with attached faceguard wherein the faceguard comprises a protective material; such as but not limited to, neoprene. What is needed is a hood with attached faceguard having a visor or screen. What is needed is a hood with attached faceguard having a plurality of drawstrings. What is needed is a hood with attached faceguard also having a neck-gator. What is needed is a hood with attached faceguard having a drawstring, which describes an arc about a user's head. The present invention meets these needs.